


[TimJay]閒暇的午茶時光

by dorisDC



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, DS, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: Dom提姆/Sub傑森的遊戲。噗幣轉蛋 BY bat8417～
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	[TimJay]閒暇的午茶時光

傑森的眼前一片黑暗。

皮製眼罩遮蔽他的視線，自己戴上眼罩、銬上口銬如同被架在烤架上小火炙燒，被火舌舔舐出火辣辣的羞恥感。

他深深呼吸，感受調教室內空調靜靜運轉的聲音，一動也不動，裝出無動於衷的樣子。

即使這是他期盼已久的機會，傑森也不願意讓提姆・德雷克發現他內心的躁動，即使對方即將成為自己的Dom，傑森總是更習慣掌控一切，包括誘使主人怎麼使用他。

他們發現彼此在圈內遊戲，是一個偶然。

那天，傑森在週六夜晚的BDSM主題酒吧裡，驅使臨時合作的女主人帶著他在台上表演鞭笞，傑森和這位女Dom合作不長，只是對方鞭法不差，能操縱柔軟的長鞭在他的身上留下等距的鞭痕，就視覺上來說，非常美觀，所以他早就想和她合作一次。

作為圈內有名，無人可以成功支配的Sub，傑森很少被Dom拒絕，包括這次合作也一樣，他背對酒吧裡的觀眾，穿著丁字褲和帶鉚釘的皮革胸衣，皮鞭揮打破空的聲響、疼痛和觀眾的視線結合在一起，變成勾起慾火熱辣辣的疼痛。

傑森的聽力因為疼痛變得更加敏銳，雖然已經習慣被誇獎，但那些飄入耳中的細碎讚美還是讓他更加賣力的挺直背脊，展現自己優美的背肌，丁字褲勾勒出的渾圓翹臀和通紅的鞭痕。

「台上的是誰？」

這句突如其來的問話，因為嗓音熟悉讓傑森忍不住繃緊肌肉。

旁人這樣回答：「他叫傑森，德雷克主人。」

「傑森。」

是提姆・德雷克！傑森百分之百確定自己不會認錯，他忍住回頭的衝動，忍住內心的錯愕，盡量自然地讓表演持續下去。

那傢伙怎麼會在這裡？他有認出我嗎？

事後傑森不得不承認他的表演不夠專注，他太注意對方的存在，以致於在鞭打結束之後，沒有適時起身，慢了一步和女Dom一起和觀眾謝幕。

傑森下台的時候，收到侍者送來的酒，說是德雷克主人送給小紅帽的獎賞……

被認出的當下傑森渾身顫慄，他從沒想過被熟人看到自己這樣的姿態，尤其是被德雷克那傢伙看見。

傑森只遲疑了一天，就向德雷克提出邀請——或者說是挑戰——讓他成為自己的主人。

傑森太過專注地回憶過去，漏聽了男人進門的腳步聲。

「你在想什麼？」

他看不見，但他感覺到提姆用馬鞭的尾端抬起他的下巴。

「想你。」傑森冷笑，忍不住說：「你遲到了，主人。」

「不，我恰好整點進門。為了留給淑女準備好自己的時間，這是紳士的美德。」提姆說。

誰是淑女。傑森咬牙，忍下辯駁的慾望，假裝服從地順著馬鞭抬頭，又隨著馬鞭離開垂下頭。

傑森不知道他的模樣有多誘人。

提姆讚嘆地看著自縛在Ｘ型架上的男人，鼎鼎有名的紅頭罩，他的前輩，他心目中的小紅帽。

傑森渾身赤裸，只有戴著眼罩遮蔽視線的樣子太過誘人。

提姆從頭到腳打量傑森，滿意地說：「好了，親愛的小姐，下午茶的時間開始了。讓我們開始享受小點心吧。」

「下午茶時間？需要我提醒你現在幾點嗎？主人？」傑森忍不住回嗆。

他們約在深夜，說是宵夜時間還比較妥當。

「首先，是蛋糕上的莓果。」提姆沒有搭理傑森的反駁，用馬鞭劃過傑森胸前兩個小小的乳凸，櫻紅色的器官已經因為冷空氣立起，帶著柔韌的硬度。「看起來很可口的樣子。」

看來德雷克不會放棄下午茶的設定了，傑森雖然不高興，但他耐著性子，順著他的話說：「請主人品嚐。」

馬鞭在兩點間徘徊，傑森耐心等待，等馬鞭抽離後，主人會落下柔軟的唇舌，也許會是稍微暴力的嗜咬，他不怕那點疼痛——破空的聲響和落下的馬鞭恰好將兩點連成一線。

「唔。」傑森疼痛地悶哼。

作為Sub，傑森的體毛已經完全去除，這使得他像塊雪白的奶油蛋糕，馬鞭像蛋糕刀切開奶油，露出甜美的果醬餡。

提姆看著瑰麗的紅痕，看它漸漸腫起，滿意地用手指按壓。「一下就腫起來了，真可憐。」

「就只有這樣嗎？主人？」傑森咬緊牙關，假裝從容地問。

他努力讓呼吸更加均勻，以習慣疼痛帶來的歡愉。

「哦，看來我的小蛋糕還差一點裝飾。」提姆從西裝口袋裡掏出兩個乳夾，乳夾下掛著金鈴，發出叮噹脆響，當純金的裝飾品夾到乳頭上時，傑森沒能忍住，身體顫抖著，鈴鈴作響。

「現在小蛋糕的莓果上面有點綴奢華的金箔，你也非常喜歡這對小東西吧？」提姆說。

傑森說話強硬，不肯認輸。「……是的，主人。」

「那真是太好了！」提姆高興的說：「我想你也一定會喜歡另一個裝飾品。」

那是底下吊著一串金鈴的馬眼棒，可以插入尿道，刺激敏感的內壁又阻礙射精，完美悅耳的特殊風鈴，所有Dom都不會討厭在自己喜歡的Sub身上放上這樣的小裝飾。

聽見叮叮噹噹的聲音，傑森豎起耳朵，聽那物品的動向。

不過比起聽，他更快感覺到提姆的手放在他的陰莖上，他在心裡罵髒話，覺得小紅鳥簡直壞透了。

「這又代表什麼？在蛋糕上再裝飾一片金箔？」傑森嘲諷。

「不，這是我的蛋糕叉。」

去你媽的蛋糕叉！傑森想罵人，但提姆握著他的弱點，他根本不敢亂動，消毒過的金屬棒沾上潤滑，提姆扶著傑森的分身，從陰莖頂端的鈴口將金屬棒推入。等提姆鬆手，金屬棒帶動傑森的陰莖左右擺動，和他胸口的金鈴發出悅耳的和鳴。

「現在，蛋糕上能放上甜美的蜜桃切片就更好了。」提姆說。

傑森還沒反應過來，就發現自己正在移動，他一瞬間有些恐慌，片刻才意識到是綁縛他的X型支架被翻轉了一圈，現在他背對提姆，赤裸的臀部暴露在混帳Dom的眼前。

他知道蜜桃切片是什麼了。

傑森不太喜歡打屁股的遊戲，但他不會認輸，反正只是用馬鞭，他可以忍受——這樣想的時候，傑森感覺到溫熱的手在他的臀部摩挲。

傑森差點喊出：你想做什麼。但他忍住了。他黑著臉瞪大眼睛，不過現在沒人瞧見他的表情。

提姆感覺到傑森想躲，愉快地笑了。

「記得要報數。」

啪！

響亮的巴掌拍打在傑森的屁股上，提姆滿意地看見雪白的臀部留下他的手掌印。

「報數。啞了嗎？」說完提姆打了第二下。

「二！」

「從頭開始數，別忘了禮貌。」

傑森在心裡大罵，但等到下一個巴掌落下，他回應提姆的要求，「一，謝謝主人！」

「乖。」

一下又一下，均勻力道的拍打讓他的雙臀通紅且熾熱，像加了糖煮過的蜜桃瓣一樣熟爛誘人。

提姆高興地在蜜桃瓣上落下一吻，又留下一個牙印，愉快地宣佈說：「現在下午茶可以正式開始啦！」

傑森不敢相信這頓下午茶竟然才要正式開始——

不過誰叫他落在狡猾的小紅鳥手心呢？

他可怪不了別人。 

END


End file.
